


i want i want i want (but that's crazy)

by hyuckyuk



Series: kiss it better [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Skipping Class, jaemin calls hyuck puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyuk/pseuds/hyuckyuk
Summary: “look at you,” he cooed with a smirk “getting all flustered and all i had to do was call you cute."





	i want i want i want (but that's crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago lol enjoy

jaemin and donghyuck were no strangers to ditching class to get high, even more so when they had chemistry, the bane of donghyuck's existence, so he'd demand for his best friend to ditch with him.

they ran through the hallways hand in hand, jaemin pulling donghyuck along, both boys trying to stifle their laughs, trying not to be caught. 

their usual spot was the deserted school's pool (their school oddly didn't have a swimming team). sometimes they'd sit by the edge of the pool, their feet on the water, and sometimes they'd sit a little far from it, near the stands, like today. 

they sit with their legs criss crossed as donghyuck rolls the weed, a skill he's really proud of and brags about all the time. 

jaemin lights the first one and takes a drag, shoulders dropping instantly. 

“this one's good,” he comments. 

“yeah? it's yuta’s.” donghyuck laughs and lights the second one.

they talk about trivial stuff, like how the chem teacher is a bitch, and how renjun and yukhei exhale sexual tension. 

it's nice, being together like that. jaemin and donghyuck have been friends the longest in their group, having met when they were only seven years old, basically growing up together. 

they still considered themselves best friends even though donghyuck got closer to mark and jaemin to jeno.

even if sometimes donghyuck thought jaemin treated him differently from the others; how he clinged to everyone but him, how he was so touchy with everyone but him.

when jaemin tried to kiss mark and the older boy pushed him away all he could think was “i’d let you kiss me” or when jaemin flirted with jeno, who always flew in panic, he'd think “i'd love to make you blush instead” even if those were weird thoughts to have about your best friend. 

like right now, seeing jaemin smiling dopey and pretty with the water reflecting on his face, talking about a prank he'd pulled on chenle, he couldn't help but wonder how kissing his pink chapped lips would feel, how he was dying to pull on jaemin's dark hair and hear him groan. 

must be the weed. 

“why are you looking at me all funny?” jaemin took him out of his thoughts. 

donghyuck coughed awkwardly and looked down “spaced out for a bit,” 

“what’re you thinking about, huh?” he pressed, hand coming up to rest on donghyuck's thigh. 

donghyuck felt his skin buzz with the touch, even more so when jaemin's fingers found the holes of his jeans, pressing them on his bare skin, making him squirm. 

“nothing, i don't know,” he mumbled and brought the blunt back to his mouth, finishing it up and flicking the nub on the ground. 

jaemin just smiled and did the same, eyes never leaving donghyuck's. 

“why are you looking at me now?” he inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

“you just look cute.” jaemin shrugged as if he didn't just make donghyuck's heart stop. 

“shut up,” he groaned and rolled his eyes trying to conceal his nervousness.

“you do, oh my god,” he giggled “you're even blushing, hyuckie.” he moved his hand from donghyuck's thigh to his cheek, caressing lightly “are you shy, cutie?”

“i'm not, idiot,” he moved his face to the side, trying to escape jaemin's touch, but to no avail “fuck off.”

“look at you,” he cooed with a smirk “getting all flustered and all i had to do was call you cute.” 

“shut the fuck up,” he growled but still felt goosebumps when jaemin started running his hand through his hair.

“so cute,” he continued to tease, now scratching donghyuck's scalp, making the boy involuntarily lean in to his touch “are you gonna start purring for me? like a kitten?” 

“stop, nana.” donghyuck's voice resembled a whine. 

“a puppy then?” he pushed his fringe aside and donghyuck looked up at him with his wide glimmering and curious eyes, mouth slightly open “such a cute puppy.” 

“i'm serious, jaemin,” his words couldn't even convince himself “please.”

“please what?” he challenged “i never thought you'd get so weak after a few praises, hyuckie.” 

“i'm not weak!” he tried to get up but jaemin's hand on his nape didn't let him; not that he was holding too hard, but it was there. 

“show me then, puppy,” he smirked as if he knew donghyuck wouldn't do anything, but it quickly transformed into an 'o’ shape as the boy got up with weak legs and plopped down on his lap. 

“not weak.” he mumbled before closing the space between them and kissing jaemin's lips. 

donghyuck had the lead in the beginning, licking into jaemin's mouth messily, taking him by surprise, hands on each side of his face.

until jaemin regained his senses and quickly turned things around, bringing donghyuck's body closer to his, squeezing his thigh, biting on his lip, pulling his hair, until donghyuck was a whining mess on top of him. 

donghyuck's small fingers were now fisting jaemin's shirt while the other arm rested on his shoulder. he would be embarrassed by his high pitched sounds if he wasn't feeling so good right now, completely pressed to jaemin, mind fuzzy and skin thrumming. 

both boys were breathless by the time they separated, not after pecking each other's lips repeatedly for some time, jaemin not missing the chance to bite donghyuck's plump lips a little more. 

“cute,” jaemin muttered, mouths still touching. 

“nana.” 

“cute puppy,” he laughed and kissed donghyuck's pout away “will you be only mine now?” 

donghyuck managed to blush even more as he hid his face on jaemin's neck, making the other boy laugh and kiss his nape “do you want me to be?” his breath fanned jaemin's collarbone. 

“fuck, hyuckie,” he began scratching his scalp again and donghyuck hummed contendly “i've wanted that since forever.” 

donghyuck raised his head and kissed jaemin's cheek lovingly before reaching for his lips again, kissing him hungrily, the other boy obviously complying. 

before he knew it, his back hit the cold floor making him gasp as jaemin started kissing down to his neck and sucking marks where everyone would be able to see until donghyuck grew impatient and tugged on his hair.

“kiss, nana,” he whined, eyes screwed shut and face red, lips even more so. 

“needy puppy,” jaemin laughed before diving back in. 

maybe this new development would have donghyuck looking forward to chemistry classes, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter as @bubblesxu now btw let's be friends


End file.
